


Jealousy but in Day6

by jiggiebitty



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3 paragraphs, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Hyunjin, Felix Lee mentioned twice?, Jealousy, M/M, Seo Changbin Mentioned once, Seungmin is one hell of a gay myday, Yang jeongin is there for like, idk how many times day6 is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggiebitty/pseuds/jiggiebitty
Summary: Seungmin was in denial.And probably jealous too.





	Jealousy but in Day6

 

Seung3 patagramin was in denial.

 

And probably jealous too. 

 

The poor red haired male is sitting at his desk, watching Hyunjin talking to a girl named Lee Yeonjun. She was taller than most girls in the school and somehow managed to be shorter than the guys—long black hair, small doe eyes, and cute lips that reminds Seungmin of Felix’s own lips (but of course, he thinks Felix’s lips are the most prettiest.. hence why he noticed Changbin staring at them.)

 

The red haired male couldn’t make out the conversation Hyunjin and Yeonjun were talking about. But he heard the laughter the female causing Hyunjin to smiled warmly at her; it was safe to say Seungmin was indeed jealous.

 

Of course, he had to develop feelings for the older male.

 

Of course, his heart had to ache at this very moment.

 

The red haired male pack his things away and took his bag, meeting up with Jeongin who offered him to get lunch at their local school market. Jealously made him hungry.

 

 

“You look like someone stole your pen.” Jeongin said, slurping on his noodles. The younger was craving for noodles so the two decided going to a noodle shop that was downtown.

 

Seungmin sighed and used his chopsticks to twirl the noodles around, “Nah, just got—“

 

“Jealous?”

 

Seungmin looked up from his staring down at his spicy noodles and saw the gleam in the younger’s eyes. He wasn’t wrong, but how did he knew that was the emotion Seungmin has been feeling?

 

“I knew you’d be jealous ever since Hyunjin started hanging out with Yeetjun or whatever her name is—But I didn’t doubt you cause I thought you knew better even though you have this massive crush on Hyunjin.” Jeongin explains, a smirking growing on his face while examining Seungmin.

 

The red haired male turned to a bright shade of red and played with the cuffs of his school uniform. “I-I.. don’t have a c-crush on him..” Seungmin knew he was bullshitting himself.

 

He did have a crush on a certain tall male with a cute mole under his right eye.

 

“Oh, my god! Even babies could tell you have a thing or two for Hyunjin hyung, gosh Minnie, stop denying yourself.” Jeongin was getting frustrated—all he wanted was two of his best friends to start dating already.

 

“Okay! I have a crush on him! there, I said it, happy?” Seungmin grumbled while shoving a chopstick full of noodles on his mouth.

 

Jeongin gave him a smile—a smile that shows his braces.

 

 

When Seungmin got back, he saw Hyunjin waiting for him. “Hey, where have you been?” The taller asked, not before standing up.

 

“I was eating noodles with innie.” Seungmin responded, giving him his best blank stare.

 

“But—But we always together? Why didn’t you let me know?” Hyunjin asked, betrayal and hurt laced in his voice.

 

Seungmin couldn’t help but scoffed.

 

“Oh, so apparently, you always have to come with us?” The red haired male sassed.

 

Hyunjin’s sad eyes faded into confusion and anger, “It’s thrusday, Seungmin. We always go on thursday.”

 

Seungmin was the one glaring now.

 

“Well—Well maybe if you weren’t so fucking preoccupied with Yeonjun then none of this would’ve happened! What are you guys now, dating? So you can leave me behind with a broken heart and a stupid crush?” Seungmin snapped, his fist clenched while his eyes sting due to the tears brimming at the edge of his eyes.

 

Hyunjin couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t shock because indeed, he was shock at Seungmin’s sudden confession.

 

“Min—“

 

“No, I understand, liking you was probably a mistake.” Seungmin said coldly, sending a painful ache in Hyunjin’s chest.

 

“I’ll see you around..”Luckily it was the end of the day so Seungmin took this opportunity and walk home.

 

Tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

 

Seungmin’s parents won’t be home about another half an hour. Gives him plenty of time to cry in his room, full of Day6 posters, merchandise, and albums.

 

He took off his shoes and sat down on his bed, pulling his knee close to his chest as Day6’s All Alone started playing from his Speaker that had Day6’s signatures on the front (a gift received from Day6 themselves, no lie.)

 

The red haired male fell back on his bed and scrolled through his explore feed on instagram, liking all day6 content provided to him.

 

Just then, someone knocked on his bedroom door and he assumed it was his father since his father gets off before his mother do.

 

“Go away, Dad! I’m having my moment.” Seungmin shouts, voice embarrassingly crack.

 

“It’s me..”

 

Seungmin pause his music as soon as he recognized it as Hyunjin; why was he here? See you around means see you never—In Seungmin’s dictionary, of course (Jeongin have personally created one and gave it to everyone).

 

The red haired male stood up from his bed and opened the door slightly ajar, his eyes locking with Hyunjin’s.

 

“Why are you here?” Seungmin asked, cringing to himself from the harshness of his voice.

 

Hyunjin frowned and boy–did Seungmin wanted to kiss that frown away.

 

“I just want to explain myself, okay? will you please let me in your room?” Hyunjin sounded desperate so Seugmin thought for a moment and nodded, slowly opening his door wide and waited for the older to come in before closing his door.

 

“I must really messed up since you were listening to All Alone, huh?” Hyunjin asked, looking at the younger apologetically.

 

One reason why Seungmin has a crush on Hyunjin; was the fact the taller male took the time memorizing the title of each songs by Day6 even though, he was Got7 crazed.

 

“No.. it’s a bop..” Seungmin replies, sniffing, “A sad bop.”

 

Hyunjin spread his arms wide and the red haired male took that opportunity and hugged him—he was basically crying over a boy that will never love him back.

 

“Minnie..” Hyunjin started, rubbing his hand against the younger’s back, “What you saw earlier isn’t what you think it is. Yeonjun and I were paired up for a production my drama class is starting and at first, I was going to do it but after you left, she started talking about she wouldn’t do the kiss scene with anyone else but me—I know I’m making a big deal but if this production is going to have a kiss scene then basically, my first kiss will be taken..”

 

Seungmin was beyond confused.

 

All of this because of some stupid production his heteronormative of a school is doing?

 

“—Before you ask,” Hyunjin added, taking a deep breath, “I want my first kiss to be taken by you, Minnie. Not some stupid production.”

 

Seungmin frozed.

 

Did he heard that right? Did he just heard Hyunjin say he wants his first kiss be taken by him?

 

“Hyung.. do you really mean it?” Seungmin asked, hoping he wasn’t hearing thing.

 

“I will never lie, Minnie. When you said you had a crush on me, I thought I finally have the chance to ask you out but I know I messed up.” Hyunjin smile sadly, “I’m sorry, Minnie. Please, to make this up, I want to take you out on a date.”

 

So many emotions were going on his head and his face grew a dark shade of red. This was too much for his poor heart and even the posters on wall would probably agree, too.

 

But he realized.

 

This is his crush asking him out,

his crush actually liked him back.

 

He thought he heard Wonpil’s voice in his head, telling him to say “yes” and thankfully, Seungmin did.

 

 

 

**BONUS**

 

Their first date was a Day6 concert.

 

Before fans can enter the venue, they were given the choice to purchase goods and Seungmin, using Hyunjin’s credit card, nearly bought everything. Except for the lightband.

 

There was one box left and Seungmin grabbed the box but was taken out of his hand by another Myday. He screeched and snatched the box back and both of them were fussing over who had the box.

 

Hyunjin stood next to him, getting secondhand embarrassment as people around them was watching the scene. “Hands off, sis! This is mine!” Seungmin shouts, gripping the box with both two hands.

 

“I grabbed it before you did!” The fangirl shouts back, her grip surprisingly strong.

 

Seungmin wasn’t going to back down.

 

Hyunjin on the other hand, want this to be over already. Then he took a look at the girl’s bag; it had ‘NCT’ written in cursive with a few buttons of different idols; J-Hope, Donghan, Jongin, Jaebum, and alot of Renjun ones.

 

“Listen here you little bitch, I’ve been waiting my whole goddamn life to finally go to a Day6 concert! Thanks to my soon-to-be-boyfriend over there—love you hyunjinnie—and you LITERALLY snatched this out of MY own HANDS, you fucking brat! And don’t think I didn’t see a lightband in your bag, sis! Now beat it and don’t come near me every again.” Due to the girl’s shock and loosened grip, Seungmin took the opportunity and took the lightband box away, looking back at Hyunjin with a smirk.

 

And to say, Hyunjin was head over heels.

 

 

The concert was fun, Hyunjin had to admit. Though he was more of an ahgase, doing this for his soon-to-be-boyfriend really left a warm feeling in his heart.

 

And yeah, he was jealous when Seungmin got picked to go on stage and the members were all hugging him but this is what the red haired male deserves.

 

He couldn’t have it any other way.

 

The two sat along the curb, eating snacks while watching cars drove by. “You had fun?” Hyunjin asked, smiling.

 

Seungmin nodded in response as he smiled wide; wide enough to reach his eyes.

 

If Hyunjin didn’t have heart eyes before, he certainly does now.

 

“Uh.. Hey,” Hyunjin cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, “Do you think.. this was enough for you to ask if you want to be my boyfriend? I know i’m going too fast but I just can’t really hold the excitement and worries to myself much longer—And I..I know we still have plenty of dates to g—“

 

“Idiot, stop blabbering! Of course I’ll be your boyfriend. We can go on plenty other dates as boyfriends, alright?”

 

Hyunjim smiled, “Alright, baby.”

 

“Oh god, you’re going to be the death of me, Hwang Hyunjin.”

**Author's Note:**

> had to finish this before  
> g o i ng t o school!!! 
> 
> come b my mutual on twitter @httpskz   
> if you may like & we can scream  
> abt skz, tbz, & day6 <333


End file.
